


Will they be fine?

by jijiwings



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiwings/pseuds/jijiwings
Summary: Two boys are in pain. Two boys are suffering.Two boys are afraid to anything.





	Will they be fine?

# Because of you

If Hyungjun could, he would not change a thing. That’s what he decided, when he was laying down in bed, after the night of nights. After the finale of Produce x 101. After the night, where it was announced, that he had made it. After the night where it had been announced, that Mingyu, Wonjin and Jungmo had not made it. After the night, where his live changed for a really long time. For the next at least 2.5 years, he would live and work with the other 10 X1 members.

If Mingyu could, he would not change a thing. That’s what he decided, when he was sitting down at his chair in his room, after the night of nights. After the finale of Produce x 101. After the night, where it was announced, that his best friend and soulmate would debut as a member of X1. After the night, where it has been announced, that he would not debut with his other half.

“I just wish he was with me” “I just wish I could be with him”

Two boys were sharing similar thoughts, in two parts of Seoul. Two boys, could not sleep, because they kept thinking about the other.

“I don’t want to be apart from him…” “I don’t want to be alone…”

Neither of the two had the guts to call the other. Both being too scared of to cry while talking to each other. Both had already cried a lot that day.

Suddenly a door opened. “You should see him. We can hear your tears and your suffering… ”, the boy who entered the room said. “Go and spend time with him, as long as you still can, otherwise you will regret it. Please, we do not want you to regret it. You love him. So please… Go to him. We will make sure, you won’t get in trouble. Someone is already here and will drive you, we made sure of it.”

So he got up, thanked his friend and went down, where indeed a car was waiting for him. It was one of the elders. “The others told me, that you are a mess. Don’t worry, they got everything under control. All you need to do, is to be with him. And.. One advice. Tell him how you feel. Otherwise the pain will be unbearable. Believe me, I know what I am talking about.” He, however, did not respond anything to his elder. He would understand.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door, only to be hugged by the one, he had missed that much. And of course they both cried. Crying, while being in each other’s arms. “Hyungjunnie…” “Mingyu-hyung…” Both looked at each other, before breaking into a hug once again. Talking could be done over the phone, or any other device. Hugging could only be done in person. And right now, all they wanted was to feel each other’s bodies, against their own.

“I love you.” Hyungjun said, after the both had laid down on Mingyu’s bed and hugged on it. There. Just like that, he had said it. Sewoon’s words still rang in his ear, that’s the reason he said it. “I god damn love you, Kim Mingyu. I need to tell you now, before it is too late. Hyung.. I did not think I would fall in love with you but… It just happened. Suddenly, I looked out for you more than for Wonjin or the others and then I knew… Then I knew… That I love you. You are the only one, that makes me feel safe.”

Mingyu smiled brightly. The first smile after the finale, that was real and full of happiness. Because his soulmate felt the same for him.

They did not kiss. But they smiled at each other. And hugged each other.

Just like this, they fell asleep. Hugging each other, like they used to. But this time, as a couple and not as friends.

Tomorrow, Mingyu would call Yohan and ask him to take good care of his boyfriend and make sure, Hyungjun would not suffer too much alone. And somehow, he would make sure, Hyungjun got a phone during X1 promotions.

“I love you too, Song Hyungjun. And I will protect you at all costs.”

Even if that would mean to bribe the other X1 members, but knowing them and their whippness for his boyfriend, they will do it anyway.

The next day, Hyungjun was picked up by Sewoon once again. And he smiled brightly at his elder. “Thank you, sonbae. I told him. And I am glad I did.”

Sewoon simply smiled at the younger. He wished he had confessed his love after the end of his season.

Hyungjun however, looked at his phone, only to get a text. But the contact was called “Best boyfriend”. “I felt like my name needed an upgrade, don’t you think so?”

Attached was a screenshot of his own contact. The picture was a selca of the two of them. And the name said “My one and only love”

Hyungjun’s smile got brighter. Now he knew, they would fine. They would make it. Hyungjun was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this helps the onces, who are suffering because of Minglem as much as I do.  
> I will NEVER forget Minglem  
> #Minglem4ever
> 
> you can find me on twt @minglemsnoona
> 
> btw, the one Sewoon wish he had confessed to is Jaehwan


End file.
